Literary Queen
by DameEris
Summary: Rating: T Summary: Emma Swan is a simple scholarship student working her way through college, writing love poems for a fee for the more privileged students. One day she is hired to write one about the poised and unapproachable Regina Mills when she falls in love with her subject. Will Emma sell her heart or win the girl? -One Shot-
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the disclaimers & credits:

I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters herein. I just play with them for fun, not profit.

This fun little one-shot was inspired by a writing prompt from Chantal van den Bergl on the FaceBook group SwanQueen FanFiction.

I do hope you enjoy and leave review love or constructive criticism. I've never written from someone else's prompt before. So there's are kinda virgin waters for me. Let me know how I did, thanks :)

* * *

Emma sat in the quad watching the beautiful people go by. She didn't envy them. That sort of spotlight would've made the introverted orphan girl terribly uncomfortable. She was perfectly happy to sit on a brick wall under the shade of a willow tree eating her brown bag lunch of peanut butter and jelly, Cheetos, and an off-brand canned soda. In her cocoon of anonymity, the often mistaken for shy blonde ogled the range of beautiful women that crossed her vision. There were the west coast wannabe blondes, the coffee house hipsters, the high fashion New Yorkers, but none as quaffed as Regina Mills. Now that girl was unapproachable with a capital U, as in you have no shot.

Even now the remarkably graceful young woman sat nibbling at her lunch keeping her smitten boyfriend close but not too much so simply with the power of a sidelong look. Being the daughter of a high powered, Oscar-winning director and raised with all the privilege that brings must have taught her how to wield power at a young age. It bothered Emma when people called her Regina George behind her back and claimed she was a mean girl. She doubted any of them would be welcoming of gawkers and rumor seekers if they lost their famous father under questionable circumstances, especially if their own mother was considered to be a suspect.

Emma had often imagined what it would be like to have real parents, but that was a pain she couldn't begin to imagine. Though the quiet, thoughtful blonde preferred to keep to herself she would occasionally speak up for the woman who was little more than a stranger to her. The injustice of it rankled her. Luckily she didn't have to often. Anytime a public voice was raised against Regina her best friend Ruby was there to tower over any detractors with a silencing scowl. Normally the more obviously beautiful and easily sociable young woman was all smiles. Everyone loved Ruby. She was approachable and kind. She threw the best parties on campus bar none with themes and costumes that people talked about for years. No one wanted to be on her bad side and get kicked off of that list.

Emma laughed to think of the last party. A classic sci-fi rager that Killian had talked her into attending. Emma had dressed up as the android from Metropolis daring to wear something clingy while still being able to hide her often blushing cheeks behind a metal mask he had made for her. Her outgoing best lesbro had gone as Starbuck, of course, a dashing star sailing heartbreaker. Ever the life of the party and shameless hormone inducer Ruby herself had gone as Barbarella Queen of the Galaxy, chrome bikini and all. While there was no denying Ruby's charisma, Emma couldn't help feeling that she lacked the composure and grace of a real queen. When Regina arrived with Robin and the crowd parted in fear and respect however the timid blonde couldn't help feeling that royalty had indeed arrived.

The reserved young woman looked miserable paired with the easy-going jock in his and hers Forbidden Planet costumes. Robin looked like a noble explorer in his stiff blue-grey space explorer uniform, but Regina was truly enchanting as an alien princess in that layered gauzy gown. Robin and Killian had a blast drinking and dancing, playing beer pong. And though Regina tried to dance along with the tall, athletic British import and his gangly uncoordinated moves he nearly accidentally struck her a number of times in his drunken stupor. As Killian reigned in his friend Emma rushed to cut in emboldened by the anonymity of her mask. Those dark eyes that were usually so hard and imposing softened in gratitude at her rescuer. That's when Emma knew that there was more to the spoiled little rich girl.

A wiry frame crashed to land sitting next to her interrupting her thoughts with a deeply accented, "So who are we ogling today? Not my girl is it?" Emma turned to greet Killian's sparkling blue eyes with a smile. While he and Robin bonded over being the only British boys Killian was a scholarship kid like her. "I could never do that to you, bros before hos," Emma chuckled cringing to say it, but she knew it made him smile. True to form the rakish Brit laughed freely at the comment before replying, "Ah look all ya like, luv. You know I do. Jus' leave the touchin' ta me, yeah?" Dark brows waggled playfully inciting a soft giggle in the blonde. Gathering herself Emma agreed, "Done. How's that goin' by the way?"

With a tortured sigh the emphatic fellow dropped his head on her shoulder moaning, "Terrible. We're still stuck on second base like it was a freaking base camp. I mean look at all that potential…" Killian leered at his girlfriend as she bent over the table to hug Regina in greeting. "…wasted." A pained whimper leaked from the limey stud. With a spark of inspiration, he turned to face his best friend pleading, "You've gotta help me!" Sand colored eyebrows leaped in shock at the concept. "What?! How," Emma demanded to know. "You can write me one of those love poems you sell to the jocks and the trust fund kids to round out yer school funds," Killian encouraged eagerly adding, "But ya know, a dirty one." Inky brows waggled suggestively.

"Oh ho no," Emma chuckled shaking her head. "You can't afford it. And I don't do skanky ones," the blonde insisted poking her best friend right in his constantly half exposed hairy chest. With the obstacles clear Killian perked up at the opportunity to overcome them. "Aww come on, Swan. Consider it a writing challenge. I betcha can't do it," the charming rake dared her. With a laugh Emma stood firing back, "You're betting something precious that I can." With a quick swallow she finished her soda tossing it in the trash. Hopping down from the wall the dashing Brit raced around to face her conceding, "Fair enough, but I know you can. And you know me. I can make anything melt, even metal bends to my will. Come on, Swan. I can feel ya starting ta give."

Emma couldn't resist that contagious charming smile. As her corresponding grin sparked a trademark blush the Literary major silently consenting to his charms addressing the only issue left, "You still can't afford it. You're as broke as I am." Snapping his fingers in inspiration Killian suggested a counteroffer, "Then I'll do what you do, trade on my skills." A dubious brow rose challengingly as the blonde scoffed, "I don't need a 20-foot tall statue, Killian, but thanks." As the svelte scholar began to walk away the cunning artist raced to cut her short again pointing out, "Yes, but I can make anything out of metal a bracelet or necklace for a sweety you've been eyeing or even something as boring as soldering bloody car parts when you finally get that bloody van you're always goin' on about."

That suggestion had the amateur writer thinking twice. "You'd really do that," she asked. Emma had thought for certain the temperamental artist would never agree to such a mundane use of his skills. Straightening his posture the raven-haired young man placed a large multi-ringed hand solemnly over his heart announcing proudly, "On my honor as an English gentleman." Emma laughed scoffing at the idea, "Yeah, but you're no gentleman." Leaning closer with a rakish grin Killian replied, "Yeah, but if it gets us both laid what wouldn't I do?" The blonde laughed hard at the statement combined with that playful waggle of brows. "Alright, you've got a deal," she agreed.

"I knew I'd win you ovah. There's nothin' I can't talk a woman into, even a lesbian. You're right lucky I love you just the way you are," Killian crowed. "Everything but get Ruby to sleep with you without my help," Emma teased gently. " 'Ey 'ey," Killian shushed with a downward hand motion. "You'll ruin the mystique." A broad smile deferred to her friend's rakish charms as the blonde consented, "Well, we can't have that." With a firm nod, the dark-haired artist confirmed, "Exactly! Now for a serious discussion about the more charming aspects of my lady's anatomy." The writer laughed full and free letting herself be drawn away by a companionable arm around her shoulders.

* * *

It had been nearly three days since anyone had seen hide or hair of Ruby or Killian. Either Emma's rather bawdy poem had done the trick or something terrible had happened. With a sigh the Literature Arts major looked up from her assignment out at the quad. People played hacky sack. Douches played guitar. None of them with a care for what happened to the people around them. Just then a flying figure crashed into the blonde shoving her sideways in a monstrous hug. Emma squealed in shock before descending into giggles at the frantic kisses Killian rained over her face between hastily uttered thank yous. "Hey!" A sassy voice rang out clear and firm as the auburn-haired beauty loomed over them demanding to know, "Getting over me already?"

Killian rolled over with a chuckle his hands up in surrender. Ruby shamelessly straddled her boyfriend pining him down with slender thighs before half threatening half taunting, "'Cause I mean to keep you under me for a very long time." After a long possessive kiss, the statuesque beauty sat up to a delirious response of, "I'm alright with that scenario." A wide pleased smile turned to glow at Emma as the outgoing young woman offered, "Hey you, break any girly hearts lately?" It was clear by her demeanor that Ruby wasn't threatened by the relationship that she and Killian shared. If anything she found the gender-bending bromance kind of adorable.

Emma was fairly sure that the ultra femme enjoyed making her blush too. As another rosy tint overtook apple cheeks the flustered writer replied, "Nope, still 0 and 0, batting a big nothing." Ruby offered an adorably dramatic pout before offering, "Well you should ask Killian for advice. He knows all about rounding the bases." With a content purr, the girlfriend leaned down to place a quick indulgent kiss on her man. "Does he now," Emma replied a bit sourly. "Mm-hmm," Ruby answered turning a very pleased smile on her man's lesbian bestie. With his woman distracted for the moment, Killian mouthed an intensely emphatic thank you. The blonde chuckled at this replying aloud to the spunky femme, "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

Regina redressed and primped after a quick afternoon romp with Robin. What had once been exciting had quickly grown tedious. When they had first met Robin was exotic and new. With that British accent and Rugby body she could close her eyes and pretend that he was a handsome prince or knight come to save her from her tower. But he quickly turned from her hero to part of the scenery, another pretty piece of her gilded cage. You see, Robin didn't want to save her from life. He wanted to suck up to her mother and play family.

Regina wasn't in the mood, to make nice or tolerate the sweaty arms that tried to enfold her. With a sharp slap and an exclamation of disgust, the polished femme ordered her boyfriend to the showers. He may have been little more than a momma's boy from a foreign country, but at least Robin did have a few uses yet. He was handy and built. It was a shame he couldn't think or talk about anything but Rugby. The impatient beauty would often initiate sex just to shut him up so she didn't have to listen to sports talk anymore.

In the mob of reporters and curiosity seekers that thronged around her father's death, Regina had developed a thick skin and a low bullshit tolerance. The privileged daughter of a wealthy New York Film family perfected her image before leaving to face the rest of her day. She couldn't stand being in that house with that woman that she knew full well poisoned her beloved father another moment. The dark beauty certainly wasn't about to stick around and risk running into Robin wanting to cuddle post-shower. Regina fled at the revolting concept.

* * *

Emma sat at her computer desk pouring through research notes for her thesis on Jack Kerouac. It was a week until graduation and the creative writing student had hit a brick wall. Tossing her pencil down on the desk the blonde crossed to face her inspiration. A map along the wall over her bed bore many different colored thumb tacks which supported a red stretch of yarn tracing Kerouac's original trail. The intrepid orphan had determined that with nothing and no one holding her back now was the perfect time for an adventure like this. She had worked references to these plans into her thesis to give it some color and passion.

Before inspiration could strike the blonde's door rattled nearly sending her jumping out of her skin. Emma crossed to open the door only to be surprised to find Robin on the other side looking rather nervous. "May I," he asked politely before entering her room to begin pacing. "Sure why not," the studious blonde replied closing the door. Taking a seat on the bed Emma encouraged, "What's on your mind, Robin?"

He paused but a moment before offering, "It's about that poem you wrote for Killian." A halting finger shot up in immediate response stopping him right there. "Look, I don't know what he told you, but I DO NOT write those kinds of poems," Emma insisted. There was no way in hell she was about to help Robin get laid by Regina, no matter how much money he came from. Robin looked confused and shook his head elaborating, "Oh! No no no no, I wasn't looking for anything like that. You see it's our anniversary coming up and I wanted to do something special for her. Her affections seem to be waning of late. I don't know if she's grown weary of me or if it's sadness from losing her father. I just thought that perhaps if she had something inspiring to remind her how beautiful and amazing she is, perhaps she would feel that way. Perhaps she would love me again."

As much as Emma did not want to get involved Robin's impassioned plea tugged at her heartstrings. If the project was to make Regina feel special, to know how beautiful and wonderful she really is, how could the amateur poet say no? With a sigh, the conflicted lesbian consented, "Alright, I'll do it, but it'll cost ya." A beaming smile met her stern statement before replying eagerly, "Money is no object." Shoulders slumping Emma agreed, "You've got a deal."

For days Emma watched her, her grace and poise untouched by the chaos around her. The way she walked the writer expected to see a red carpet under her feet. It seemed only natural for the Hollywood princess. A blonde head shook at the concept. No, Regina was no princess. She was a Queen. As soon as the thought struck Emma's pen began to move as though with a mind of its own. Halfway through her inspiration, a startled cry stole the author's attention.

Some passing buffoon had knocked Regina's books out of her hands. Emma rushed forward to help. As she aided in scooping up the books their hands touched a moment. A static charge. The blonde looked up with a soft blush innocently passing the books to the subject of her silent adoration. Just then the bells went off marking a time change. They had to get to their respective classes. Regina thanked her politely for her help and left. Letting out a deep sigh Emma returned to her paper releasing all of the stored up passion and emotion she had tucked into the quiet shadowy corners trying to pretend it wasn't there.

When Robin came around to collect the poem Emma simply couldn't part with it. She had poured too much of herself into it. She tried to tell him it was terrible and to save his money. He swore that he must have it at any price. When he named a price that overshot her road trip van savings goals by $500 she finally agreed. The instant that she did she regretted it. It felt like she had handed the buffoon her own heart to give away to another, someone who would never know that it was her heart, not his, that felt this way.

Emma immediately began calling restaurants to see which one they were having their anniversary dinner at. The frantic blonde rushed over with no plan, just a feeling in the pit of her gut that she needed to confess the truth. This poem, this woman, was something she couldn't let go of. In her race for the door, the amateur writer spotted her queen through the window. The look of joy and wonder on stunning aristocratic features tugged at the blonde's heartstrings. In that instant, the distraught poet knew that she couldn't possibly stain that joy with knowledge of betrayal and deception. No, Emma would have to be content with knowing that she had in fact inspired such delight in the dark beauty. With a little bit of the money, she found herself a bottle of whiskey to disappear into for the night.

* * *

Robin had dressed respectably, gotten a reservation at a nice restaurant, picked up flowers and chocolates. He followed the rulebook to the letter. Regina sighed toying with the bow on the box of chocolates that she had no intention of eating. Everything about this was hard. She was getting weary and it showed. Just then her boyfriend excitedly produced another gift stating, "This was just a little something I put together to show you how I feel."

Regina was pleasantly surprised by the humble gift. As a budding young producer finding talent was a specialty. Had she somehow overlooked a hidden skill in her Neanderthal lover? Excited at its potential contents the quaffed femme opened it quickly losing herself in the words within.

' _I have named you queen.  
There are taller than you, taller.  
There are purer than you, purer.  
There are lovelier than you, lovelier.  
But you are the queen._

 _When you go through the streets  
No one recognizes you.  
No one sees your crystal crown, no one looks  
At the carpet of red gold  
That you tread as you pass,  
The nonexistent carpet._

 _And when you appear  
All the rivers sound  
In my body, bells  
Shake the sky,  
And a hymn fills the world._

 _Only you and I,  
Only you and I, my love,  
Listen to me.'_

Regina was overwhelmed, completely speechless. One gentle hopeful glance up told her that her simple-minded boyfriend had nothing to do with this magnificent composition. Even as the words flooded the dark beauty with wonder that someone saw her this way, she knew it wasn't Robin. He wasn't the one and he never would be. Regina stood sharply clutching the poem to her chest as she announced, "This isn't how you feel. This is how whoever you hired to do this feels about someone. I'm done with the lies and the fake gestures. I'm done with you, Robin." With that, she left the restaurant and that failed relationship behind.

* * *

The next morning Emma woke with a raging hangover and a still broken heart. She never should have let Robin have the poem. It felt like she had sold her heart, her very soul. The distraught blonde had to find a way to get it back. Uneasy steps carried the writer to her best friend's workspace. The welding torch sparked and for a moment Emma wondered, like a moth to a flame, what would happen if she just walked into it. Certainly, it would be less painful than how she felt inside. Logically she knew that was not how it was to be her salvation, however.

The torch cut off as Killian's pinched face appeared from behind his safety mask to announce, "Core! You look like shit! What 'appened?" Emma plopped down into a chair gracelessly announcing sarcastically, "Thanks." Quickly setting his gear aside the lesbro stepped up to crouch at her side. Taking one of her hands in both of his the rakish artist asked, "What is it, really?" Bitter tears floated in reddened soft green eyes as Emma confessed, "I fucked up. I gave my heart away and now it's gone."

Killian's heart broke to see his friend this way. With a caring stroke of her arm, the blue-eyed boy asked, "Wha' can I do?" Emma squeezed her best friend's hand tight as she confessed, "I need you to help me get it back. Remember when you said you'd make me jewelry." Confused but loyal Killian answered immediately, "Sure luv, whatever ya want." Gathering her strength Emma stated, "I want a ring with a crown design." With gentle curiosity, he asked, "And that'll win her back?" A soft scoff met the thought of her unrequited love, "That'll get me through." Placing a gentle kiss on the back of her hand Killian vowed, "It will be done."

* * *

It was driving Regina mad. She was looking everywhere for the author of the poem. She checked online tutors, a couple creepy Craig's List ads, everything she could think of to find a poet for rent. In a few quiet corners on campus, she would hear rumors about a great one who took off for finals. Graduation was a week away now. That's all the time Regina had to track down her mystery poet, to find out if it even had anything to do with her.

Emma sat on the stone steps out of view of the royal court. She didn't have the heart to look at them. It had been 2 days since she woke up with that monster hangover of body and heart. Stylish boots stomped down beside her as the ever clad in black Killian wrapped an arm around his friend. The blonde sighed flinching in fear she whined aloud, "I'm just not ready to talk about it yet." With a flourish of his other hand, Killian produced a beautiful sterling silver hand crafted ring featuring a crown design with swan wings behind it. "You don't have to say a bloody thing," he promised kissing the side of her head.

The rakish young artist returned to the others considerately leaving his quiet friend alone with her pain. It seemed to Killian that his innocent young lesbian wasn't so innocent anymore. Someone had finally broken her heart. He hoped that meant that she got to experience love for at least one brief shining moment before whatever tragedy had occurred. His musing were cut short by a light jab in the arm and a very irritated, "And where have you been?"

"Ow!" With a flinch, Killian recoiled into a penitent stance. "Ah'm sorry, luv. I was busy in me workshop. It really was important," he pleaded for understanding. Hands planted on slim hips Ruby sternly informed her man, "It better be. You can't just disappear and leave me like this." Confusion pinched dark brows as the artist inquired, "Like wut?" A pale arm gestured in aggravation at the flustered form of a hyperfocused Regina. "With _**her**_ , like _this_! Oh my God, she's driving me up the wall," the stylish beauty groaned.

Regina hung up on the tense phone call growling, "You think you're going batty." Hands in the air in silent surrender Killian asked, "Wut's goin' on?" Dark eyes glared at the concept of having to explain the situation for the millionth time. Luckily Ruby stepped up to inform her boyfriend, "Ever since Robin gave her this poem she has been obsessed with finding the author. She even dumped Robin to hunt him down." Blue eyes bulged at the knowledge. "Is tha' right," Killian attempted to confirm as his thoughts and gaze were drawn to his suffering friend.

"Yes, that's right," Regina gruffly replied and threw him a copy, as she kept the original safely tucked away. "Do you know anything about this?" Like a sport, Killian looked over the poem. Even if he hadn't recognized the style the handwriting was unmistakable. Robin was a fool not to have rewritten it in his own hand. The bells chimed just then. The rakish young man looked about wildly but the blonde had disappeared.

Killian silently cursed the luck, although it might be for the best. If he had confessed what he knew and how he knew it the artist could very well end up in hot water with his lady. A quick wit scrambled before coming up with a clever notion. "You know who knows everyone's writing style. Professor Gold's TA Zelena Green. You should ask her," the quick thinking artist suggested Emma's TA specifically. Dark eyes rolled on a sigh taking the paper back. Regina couldn't stand her snide cousin, but to find the poet she would do anything.

Unfortunately, that would have to wait until after advanced marketing class. The seconds seemed to crawl by watching each tick of the clock torment the frustrated femme with its lethargic progress. Regina might as well not have gone to class for all she was able to absorb of what the professor was trying to convey. Giving up on focusing on her studies the resourceful young woman set up a voice recorder and let herself puzzle silently. The amateur producer couldn't seem to pry her mind away from who this author might be and if, more than anything, the poem was actually about her or someone else.

As soon as the bell rang she was out the door like a shot. Though perfectly quaffed the flustered femme moved frantically through the halls without a care for who or what might be in her path. This theory did not work well against 6 foot 7 football players as her scattered books and supplies would attest. With a sharp curse beneath her breath, Regina knelt down to pick up the items. Just then a light peach hand reached across her vision. A curious gaze sought out the familiar hand only to find a cherubic blonde smiling sweetly and cautioning in a gentle tone, "You gotta watch out for those wandering walls of beef. They can really take the wind right outta ya."

When sharp aristocratic features softened in a sparkling smile of recognition Emma's heart leaped into her throat. A warm, throaty, sexy voice taunted the wounded organ with hope, "You're that the girl who helped me the other day, Killian's friend." The blonde's apple cheeks flamed with a soft blush as she admitted, "Yeah, we should probably stop meeting this way." As the two finished picking up they stood locked in the pull of each other's gravity neither wanting to leave. When it was obvious that the other woman's haste was forgotten in favor of talking to her the writer grew a bit bolder. Stroking the ring for luck Emma added, "But honestly I kinda like it."

Regina for the life of her couldn't understand what had seemed to nail her feet to the floor. As much as she desperately needed to talk to her hideous cousin to find this poet the surreal serenity of that moment was far more enchanting than some possible maybe. A bright smile lit dark features to dance in warm brown eyes at the sweet confession. There was something so charming about the genuine honesty in this winning creature's words. "Anything else you need me to pick up?" The sultry beauty chuckled warmly at the blonde's words until she saw it.

When keen eyes landed on the crown ring that the other woman seemed to be absentmindedly rubbing Regina honestly thought about suggesting the girl pick her jaw up from off the floor. The design was absolutely breathtaking and the wings beyond the crown combined in such a beautiful way that it seemed to raise the crown up above the rest of the world. The pensive young woman mused a moment that if she were in fact the queen she could definitely use some wings to raise her up. But what did those wings mean to this subtly gorgeous timid woman? With a shake of the head, Regina replied in a soft voice, "Not today I'm afraid. Maybe check back with me tomorrow?" The feisty femme racked her brain for the other woman's name, Emma…. Emma something.

With a warm laugh Emma agreed, "Alright, I'll check on you tomorrow." The subtle moment was so sweet, so endearing that the writer feared it may fade or turn if she lingered too long. "Take it easy, Regina. And watch out for those walls of beef," she snarked gently as she moved away from temptation. The blonde knew that nothing real or true or lasting could ever exist between them and it may well be her own fault, but she couldn't resist indulging in these brief encounters. If this was all that she could ever have with Regina Emma resigned herself to enjoy every moment, no matter the cost.

A wild heart hammered in her chest as Regina's mind spun. She hadn't considered that the author might be a woman, much less one that she was somewhat familiar with. Could this be possible? The determined young woman looked at the poem again for the millionth time. How did she not notice sooner that this was clearly a woman's handwriting? The way the words were spun, the way the writer saw her, the way it made Regina feel, that's what mattered. Right then and there the entitled young woman decided that the gender, background or anything else about the poet didn't matter. All that mattered was the heart and mind behind those sweet words. It was well and passed time to get to the bottom of this.

Jimmy Choo's clicked off a staccato rhythm as the fashionable femme made her way to Professor Gold's class. She was barely through the door when the caustic redhead felt the need to comment on her light grey pencil dress, "Good Lord Regina, how are you able take something so fabulous and make it look utterly….. anal retentive?" A proud jaw clenched holding back an excess of vile words. Regina had to remember that she was here to get information not butt heads with her tactless half British cousin. "Intense practice and excessive training," the dark beauty purred cattily as she approached the desk.

Bright blues sparkled wickedly, like the cat that ate the cannery. "You're not being horrid. You want something from me," the astute redhead crowed happily. "Well, aren't we the clever little TA," the graceful femme purred as she slid to sit on the desk in front of the papers the redhead was working on. "More so than you eva noticed," Zelena bit back in subtle warning. "Allow me to correct the oversight. I could use your assistance," Regina began politely. With a pensive look, the pale beauty replied, "Usually I'm reimbursed for my skills." With a sigh, the brunette growled, "What'll it cost me?" The privileged young woman could have cared less the cost, but with Zelena, it wasn't always about money.

Zelena smiled brightly. She so loved putting the squeeze on her wealthy cousin. It really got stuck in her craw how Regina flashed her status around like she were some kind of star. The redhead tapped her chin in thought a moment relishing her swarthy cousin's squirm. It was clear something was driving her batty and Regina must be desperate indeed to come to her for help. The price should be equal to the demand. "Let's say a new pair of Manolo Blahniks," the TA suggested with a slightly sadistic smile.

"Done," Regina agreed without a second thought. A catty grin met the redhead's deflation as the other woman realized that she could have asked for more and still gotten it. A sharp motion placed the poem in front of Zelena as the dark beauty commanded, "I need to know who wrote this and I need to know yesterday."

Still fuming from how simple it is for Regina to drop money to the commoners Zelena snatched up the piece of paper looking it over carefully. "Oh no… this is jus' not fair," the redhead groused. The TA was so engrossed in the poem she forgot to savor Regina's panicked frantic reaction, "What is it?" With a scoff, Zelena demanded to know, "It's jus' not fair! You get everything! Even a heart as beautiful as Emma Swan's?!" The irritated redhead threw the paper in the air in disgust as she began to pace.

"Emma… Swan.." The name rang around and around in the dark beauty's mind like the chiming of church bells. Then it fell together. The ring. The wings… Swan wings! A gasp of recognition burst free at the thought. "Yeah… finally noticed her did you," Zelena groused. Puzzlement pinched raven brows together as Regina inquired, "I didn't think you were that way. Or does your jealousy extend to anything I want beyond gender preference?" Blue eyes glared icily at her cousin as the fuming TA replied, "I don' usually swing that way, but Emma Swan… She surpasses that. Her talent and how she cares could melt anyone's heart, even an ice queen like you, quite obviously."

A dark glare met the statement as Regina growled, "That's going to cost you." A pale finger extended in warning as the redhead barked, "Now you're not gonna welsh are ya?" Catty eyes slid to the side a moment as though contemplating it just to make her rude cousin squirm. After a moment's sadism, mercy came in a subtle dangerous purr, "No, but you're going to tell me everything you know about Emma Swan." A hard gulp met the statement as Zelena knew that when Regina talked like that she always got what she wanted.

* * *

Emma sat in her dorm room gazing out the window dreamily as she stroked the ring on her hand lost in thought. It may have been a simple moment, but it was real and it may be happening again tomorrow. A rebellious heart leaped doing somersaults in the blonde's chest when a hard knock rattled the door. The startled writer nearly jumped out of her own skin before racing to open it. She feared one more knock would blow it off its hinges entirely.

Killian burst into the room as soon as the door opened. "Hey, Killian…" she greeted in confusion as she closed the door. Turning on a stylish boot the artist waved a paper at her with ferocity in his eyes demanding to know, "Do you love her?!" Green eyes bulged at the sight of the poem in his hands. Emma flinched in terror waiting for her friend to strike her down for betraying the bro code. Blue eyes seemed to soften as though pleading for answers, for truth, "Do you, Emma?" As much as she wanted to ease his mind and play the true and loyal friend to the end Emma felt she owed him the truth. It was the very least that she could do. Raising her chin as though facing a firing squad the blonde finally spoke her heart aloud, "I do."

Killian cursed and threw the paper on the ground pacing in agitation. Utterly perplexed the rakish artist insisted on knowing, "How could you do something like that?!" Emma recoiled in shame her face turning as though she expected to be hit. Blue eyes pleaded with her, "How could you give away something that precious if you really care for her?!" A proud pale jaw fell in shock at her best friend's words. He wasn't angry with her. He was upset for her. Emma didn't know how to process this.

Taking in her confused expression Killian tried a new tact gently stroking his best friend's arms as he counseled the girl loving girl, "You should've given it to her yerself." Emma was utterly flabbergasted at the switch in priorities. The very out lesbian always thought she would play second fiddle to a true bromance. So why was Killian on her side? All the blonde could manage to express her shock was a simple, "What? But Robin…."

Blue eyes rolled on a scoff as Killian assured his best friend, "Robin's a pal, a bloke, good for a pint or a laugh. He's not a bro. He's not my ride or die. He'll never have wut we have." Unable to contain her joy at such acceptance and understanding Emma flung her arms around his shoulders squeezing tight. Killian smiled returning the embrace warmly. As he stroked his bro's back he gently urged her, "If you love her you HAVE to tell her."

Sniffling against the rising mist in her eyes Emma argued fiercely, "I love you, bro. You're my brother from a mother." It was one of those little self effacing jokes that the orphan often used. However this time it bothered Killian to think of her seeing herself as unwanted or unloved in anyway. Pulling back a bit the artist tenderly stroked cherubic cheeks assuring the sweet girl, " 'Ey, angels don' have mothers. They jus' come into being." With that, he sealed his words with a kiss on the forehead.

Emma melted under the sweet affection. She had come to college start over, to find a new life. And now she finally felt like she had found it. With friends like this, She felt like a winner, like part of a real family, like maybe it would all be alright, even if she didn't get the girl. Now more than ever she was determined to try though.

* * *

Regina stood poised clutching her books to her chest nibbling a full bottom lip nervously. The usually composed young woman jumped at every opening of the doors hoping to see the beautiful blonde again. Zelena had told the dark beauty everything she knew about the poet. Emma Swan, a lost little orphan girl who earned her way onto the prestigious campus on a well deserved scholarship, who spent her afternoons in the work program and her evenings with the Pride Alliance. In a characteristically sassy moment, the redhead let slip her astonishment that someone who hadn't experienced the act of love could not only know their sexuality but could campaign so vigorously for equal rights. The privileged young woman was surprised to hear this although it did explain some of her reticence and timidity.

Dark eyes strained for the sight of her as a wild heart longed to banish that shyness. However, it was Ruby and her ever present boy toy that found her first. The energetic young woman draped herself over a chair sideways as she eyed her friend. "So what's with the statue pose? You look like you're waiting for your lover to come back from the sea or something," the pale beauty teased softly. A proud jaw tightened in frustration as hyper focused eyes continued to search for the blonde. Regina figured there was no point in lying and so admitted, "I'm waiting for Emma. She's supposed to meet me here." A goofy crooked grin grew on Killian's face at the knowledge. The astute young woman puzzled his odd reaction a moment as the artist kicked back as though awaiting a show.

The lovers seemed to be operating on a different wavelength as Ruby leaned forward to express her own theories, "Oh! So you finally gave up on this poet to chase down your android girl, huh?" Raven brows pinched together with a sharp twist of the head as Regina inquired stunned, "What?" With a wide mischievous smile, the porcelain beauty replied, "Oh yeah, at my sci fi party. You know, the android girl you danced with for hours that I thought for sure you were about to take home." A dark gaze dipped as Regina confessed, "I thought about it." With those words, Regina's thoughts floated back to that night. The poised beauty's mind wandered to those shinning curves holding her close. It wasn't hard to imagine Emma's face behind that mask and the idea sent a wild heart racing.

"I knew it," Ruby exclaimed with a very pleased giggle clapping to herself. "So are you going to make your big move? A grand romantic gesture," the ecstatic young woman inquired with desperate curiosity. Regina looked down to the simple set of keys in her hand answering in a soft voice, "You could say that." The excitable auburn haired beauty pulled at her boyfriend's shirt with a giant smile eagerly awaiting the show that the chuckling artist had been waiting for this whole time. Since the dark beauty was looking down at her hand she didn't notice a skateboarder speeding by.

Panic gripped her as the keys flew into the air from the rough contact as he zoomed by completely oblivious. Dropping everything in her arms Regina reached for the keys but a pale hand came out of nowhere catching them instead. Dark eyes turned to face dazzling green orbs. The privileged beauty's heart lodged in her throat as the beautiful blonde playfully admonished, "You weren't kidding. You really can't go a day without my help, huh?" A gentle smile glowed from angelic features as the dark beauty's rescuer returned the keys to a numb hand. "I hope I don't have to," Regina replied in a wistful tone.

Emma blushed furiously at the subtle promise in those words that she really hoped she wasn't just imagining. The flustered blonde crouched down to pick up the scattered books and papers. Unconcerned with the discarded tomes Regina knelt down near the beautiful young woman that had so consumed her mind of late. A graceful hand settled over a pale one freezing it in place. Emma swallowed hard staring at the contact as throaty words teased her ears, "Emma, there's something I need to ask you." The blonde's heart kicked into overdrive as she bravely gazed up at the stunning creature touching her hand.

"That poem…" As she began to broach the subject Regina couldn't help stroking that ring as she had thought about doing all night when she wasn't thinking about kissing Emma. The gasp that parted those full pink lips at the touch thrilled the dark beauty inspiring her to continue with gentle curiosity, "… 'The Queen,' did you write it?" Green eyes dipped to gather courage, but upon their return air still would not come. So a simple brave nod would have to suffice.

Even though she knew it through and through, looking into those eyes and having it confirmed stole the poised young woman's breath away. Heart hammering in her ears Regina swallowed past the sensation to force the words she had been dying to say, "Is it about me?" Emma's heart pounded wildly but shone in clear adoration through her eyes as she smiled soft and sweet offering a nod. Scarlet lips trembled in anticipation as their best friends and curious onlookers leaned closer as though sensing the tension.

Gathering breath Regina gently cupped Emma's cheek asking her final and most important question, "Do you love me?" A broad, brilliant smile broke out over angelic features as, emboldened by her best friend's encouragement, Emma proudly replied, "Yes." There was no more guessing, no more wondering. There were only lips soft and searing, heartbreaking and healing, everything either had dreamed and more tingling through the connection. As she regretfully pulled from the kiss for oxygen Regina panted softly, "Thank God or else I would've just made a fool out of myself for nothing."

Still stunned by the wonder unfolding before her, the magic moment the orphan had not thought possible, a gentle hand stroked dark locks lovingly. "What? Spilling your books on purpose," Emma teased gently. Regina cooed lightly nuzzling against that tender hand. A slow shake of the head accompanied a simple, "No. Worse." Emerald eyes sparkled at the mysterious beauty as the blonde curiously inquired, "What have you done now?" White teeth pinched a plush scarlet lip nervously as the dark beauty took the writer by the hand and guided her towards the parking lot.

Emma chuckled at the building tension but followed along amicably. As she guided the beautiful blonde deeper into the parking lot Regina confessed, "Well… I kinda sold my Porsche." Green eyes bulged at the news asking without thought, "Why?" As they strolled along an almost shy sidelong glance met the question answering, "I heard you were planning a road trip. And I saw the van you were bidding on. It was in terrible condition. I couldn't let you go riding off into the sunset in that heap. You wouldn't make it down the block."

A proud pale jaw fell slack as the astonished orphan sought out clarification, "Uh Regina, what did you do?" The quaffed sultry beauty leaned against a sleek looking dark gray van as she admitted, "I bought this 2013 Dodge Caravan instead. It's fully loaded, in excellent condition and there was enough left over for food and gas for a year if we budget properly." If there was something beyond shocked Emma was there, deep into knock me over with a feather land.

Regina approached the startled beauty with easy grace and a kittenish expression. The anxious vixen watched her own hands trace the edges of that red leather jacket the other girl was always wearing as she gathered her courage. Caramel eyes returned to angelic features to inquire in a soft purr, "That is if you wouldn't mind some company." Shocked beyond words, beyond reason Emma captured plush lips in a searingly soft kiss that spoke volumes of desire and devotion. The poet wasn't sure if her luck had turned or if she had done something amazing to deserve this. And in that moment she didn't care why. The blonde was simply grateful to indulge in the pure simple joy of kissing Regina Mills. Slowly smiling out of the embrace a soft voice thick with emotion assured the dark beauty, "I would love that."

Warm chocolate pools danced with delight stroking leather coated arms with a delirious smile. "Good, because I planned everything for two," the efficient young woman announced with a perfectly timed press of the key fob. The alarm deactivated and doors unlocked at the press of the button. As she reached to open the long rear doors Regina continued, "Everything from food budget to sleeping quarters for the nights when we either can't afford or can't find a hotel room." The doors swung wide to reveal a massive thick pillowy looking mattress that dominated the back of the van. "It's a pillow top queen. It seemed appropriate," she announced with smug delight. Sea green eyes danced with delight agreeing, "It's perfect."

With a graceful gesture, Regina deposited the keys in Emma's hand informing her, "I even put some road trip music in the stereo." A dazzling smile radiated from the angelic blonde as she cooed adoringly, "What would I ever do without you." A petite nose scrunched in distaste at the thought. "Mmm, let's not find out," the sassy femme suggested.

Having lost track of their friends in the crowd Ruby and Killian arrived just in time to watch them climb into a van and begin to drive away. "What are they doing," the feisty femme groused petulantly upset at having missed the grand gesture, whatever that may be. The dark haired artist curled an arm around his lady assuring her with a smile, "Appears ta me like they're riding off into the sunset, luv."

Emma smiled at the smooth sound of the engine when she turned it over. Not a single knock or ping or other sound of distress or metal fatigue. It really was a smooth running machine. The smile only broadened as the indie rock sounds of Bif Naked's 'Sophia' began to play on the radio. Sea green eyes turned towards the stunning beauty at her side in wonder. Regina returned the endearing smile with equal delight that her selection was approved. As they neared the end of the row of parked vehicles and turned onto the main exit drive a particular line caught the blonde's attention.

' _Me and Sophia drivin' all week,_ _  
_ _Gigglin' and wigglin' our feet._ _  
_ _Gotta make time, so we can not stop_ _  
_ _Wearin' just panties cause its too hot'_

A nervous glance cast sideways as Emma tried hard not to let thoughts of the stunning brunette sitting next to her in nothing but lingerie dominate her thoughts. A warm knowing smile spread over plush lips as Regina leaned over to place a gentle hand on a surprisingly toned thigh. A soft throaty voice assured her virgin would be lover, "There's no rush. Whenever you're ready."

As Killian and Ruby held each other warmly watching their friends drive away they were startled by a sudden hard braking. "What in the worl'," the rakish artist pondered. The couple shared worried looks before silently agreeing to rush to their friends' aid. The van sharply pulled into the nearest parking spot. Killian arrived first grinning at the sight of a leather jacket slapping against the back window. Confused by her boyfriend's cheeky grin Ruby looked in the window he was staring at just in time to see Emma straddling Regina the broadly grinning brunette helping the blonde out of her shirt before meeting again in a steamy kiss. "About damn time," Ruby remarked with a sharp shout of excitement.

Regina chuckled waving dismissively at her spunky friend as she eased the startled blonde's attention back where it belonged. As the new couple settled back into a world all their own Ruby tugged her man's attention away from the scene. Literally dragging Killian away sputtering and pouting the feisty femme sent her best friend a quick text, ' _Fine bitch, have your moment, but we're doubling before you leave town. No ifs, ands or what you're grabbing onto about it. You hear me?'_

Somewhere beyond the wonder of smooth creamy flesh sliding under tingling palms, a notification sound rang out over the sound of soft moans. Regina was sure it was Ruby. Making a mental note to check it later plush lips found the blonde's pulse point delighting the soft whimper she received. Never in a million years would the privileged young woman have imagined to find her happiness in the back of a used van with a beautiful woman on the verge of a journey into the unknown. And yet nothing in the world seemed more amazing or promising than this.


	2. Epilogue

-Epilogue-

Regina Mills stood in her sleek, stylish office with its gleaming glass and chrome modern furnishings. Warm chocolate pools soften as she gazes hand draped subconsciously over her chest at the poster on the wall. An image of two women lost in rapt adoration of one another dominated its surface even as calligraphied handwriting seeped through the main picture. Emblazoned across the artful picture were the words, 'Walking With Jack.' Below that at the bottom smaller letters proudly displayed a review from the Huffington Post stating, 'A lesbian opus of Homeric quality. Don't let this one pass you by.' A proud smile curved crimson lips as pure delight danced in dark eyes.

It had been five years since that wild, crazy, amazing road trip. Spending that year on the road with Emma was more adventure and wonder than the sheltered young woman had ever known possible. She had seen and felt and experienced more in that one year than in the whole of her life before it. The beautiful blonde had opened new worlds to the once privileged debutant. Between tingling kisses and heated caresses, the two liberated women shared inspiration and creative passions.

The year after that Regina began her career as a Hollywood producer putting her skill at finding and molding talent along with balancing a budget to use while Emma buried herself in her novel. It had been a long road filled with struggles with publishing companies and negotiating the film rights. Then they had to find just the right director and leading ladies. Staring at that poster with a contented sigh the stylish brunette knew that it was all worth it, every struggle, every late night, every headache. Because no matter what they were there for each other. Every frustration was met with sympathy and compassion. Every long night was spent in good company keeping each others' spirits up. And every headache was soothed by gentle fingers massaging aching temples. It had become a ritual of sorts between them.

Regina had never known bliss or peace like she had found with her sweet poet. No sooner had the subtle sigh of sentiment tinged with longing left the successful producer's lips than warm strong arms surrounded her from behind. The soft scent of warm sugar and vanilla and something entirely Emma engulfed the movie mogul. Eyes closed contentedly the brunette let her head fall back on a firm shoulder breathing it in, the smell of her wife. With a gentle smile, the author pressed a tender, loving kiss to the top of her wife's head. A slight cheeky grin tugged at the corners of full pink lips as the blonde lightly teased, "You know, I do like that poster, but I think it's missing something."

Brown eyes shot open sharply at the criticism. A racing heart was torn between defensive anger over her film baby and anguish at the thought of disappointing her beautiful wife. "What do you mean?! It's perfect! I've agonized over every last detail," Regina stated in a strained tone trying not to yell at the blonde who enjoyed rilling her so. The quirky smile on those incredibly soft pink lips told the sassy femme without words that working her up was exactly what the casually stylish blonde was after. A half smile tugged obstinately at plush crimson lips even as the brunette tried to resist her wife's charms.

Emma thoroughly enjoyed getting Regina worked up. The only thing better than that flash in those warm caramel eyes was that sweet smile that her queen couldn't deny no matter how she tried to resist it. The mischievous artist rewarded the reluctant relenting with a soft kiss before answering against those amazingly plush lips, "I think it needs a sequel." Soft chocolate orbs danced up adoringly into entrancing sea green eyes as the feisty femme replied, "I don't know. Hollywood doesn't have a great track record with those. What were you thinking?" Elegant hands flowed lightly over firm arms enfolding her indulging in the sensation of being held by her wife.

Full pink lips pursed and green eyes rolled up and away in mock contemplation. "I was thinking maybe it's time for our heroes to embrace a new adventure, building a family...having a baby," answered with a sweet smile. Brown eyes widened in surprise at the concept. "A..are you sure," Regina stammered in shock still trying to process the notion. "Mmhmm," Emma replied leaning in to place a light kiss to that graceful neck on the exact spot that could talk her wife into anything. The brunette's heart skipped a beat. She could feel that familiar heat climb up her throat making her head start to spin.

With a sharp turn, Regina pushed back a bit to face her wife while simultaneously trying to catch her breath. "Wait a minute. We can't do this. We can't take the time off right now," the level-headed brunette entreated her artistic wife to reason. "Sure we can," Emma soothed her wife in a low seductive voice moving closer. Feather-light lashes dipped as the author's gaze clung to crimson lips as though speaking to them directly. "You'll find the money. You always do," she assured the slowly retreating femme enjoying the way that labored breathing lifted pert breasts. "I'll even do interviews and talk shows to help support us, whatever it takes," the blonde vowed as the distance between them narrowed.

Regina gasped as her backside came into contact with her desk halting her retreat, her desperate search for reason. Although every worry and fear she had seemed to be utterly defeated leaving only hope and joy behind. Graceful hands cupped her loving wife's cheeks adoringly as the astounded femme softly questioned, "You'd really do that?" A devastatingly heart melting half grin tugged at pink lips as an expressive thumb stroked a plush bottom lip as a throaty voice replied, "What wouldn't I do for our family?"

Unable to restrain the wild longing of her heart a moment longer Regina pulled her wife into a searingly passionate dance of lips, teeth, and tongue. With a soft whimper, Emma melted into the kiss. Hungry hands flowed up toned thighs trailing the tight skirt ever higher until they discovered their sought-after treasure. The blonde devoured the delightful gasp of shock and arousal that leaked from her wife as she began to knead a deliciously bare derriere.

On a soft moan, Regina leaned back across her desk giving herself over to the dizzying pleasures of her wife's touch. Emma followed in perfect synchronicity kissing her way down that sensitive, delicate neck. Heat flowed up the blonde's spine spinning her head as one of the most perfectly sculpted legs she'd ever known wrapped around her encouragingly. Light nips trailed over the freshly kissed sensitive skin erupting gooseflesh over a trembling form.

Somewhere through the swirl of sensation Regina remembered where they were. A press of a button locked her office door and closed the electric shutters on the windows. Trying to gather panting breaths into something resembling a professional tone the producer pressed the intercom to inform her secretary, "Ho… hold my calls." She could practically hear the woman's cheeky grin as she replied, "Yes, Mrs. Swan-Mills." It wasn't the first nor would it likely be the last time her secretary received such a message. After five years together Emma still possessed the ability to drive her mad with passion, a talent she hoped would never fade.

A rough jerk pulled the clingy black fabric higher to just beneath heaving pert breasts exposing a flat trembling belly and a tasteful black lace thong. Emma moaned low and slow at the familiar and still overwhelming delights of her wife's body. Leaning down once more the enflamed author languidly rained light searing kisses over a tan toned stomach as she purred, "Say you'll carry our baby." Even as her hunger rose the sentimental blonde held back tenderly stroking the surface she hoped would soon swell with life.

The tough businesswoman's heart melted at the tender gesture as she lovingly stroked voluminous blonde waves. Every little thing, every little touch with Emma was pure magic and Regina adored her for it. The way her sweet poet blended tenderness with passion was unlike anything she had ever known before. As though a reflection of her thoughts those amazingly soft lips began to trail kisses over a soft swell of hip that rolled under the caress. The heat inducing caress of lips moved over a swell of thigh only to languidly trail up a trembling inner thigh. "Oh Emma," the stylish femme whispered in a soft worshipful tone.

"Say you will," the author pleaded in a low throaty voice before pressing a teasingly light kiss over the most sensitive spot of lace coated flesh. Regina gasped roughly curling up in shock at the jolt that raced through her system. "Yes!" A brilliant smile glowed up at the successful woman as the artistic blonde warmly hugged the legs draped over her shoulders. "You really mean it," a sweet, endearing voice asked as glittering green eyes gazed up worshipfully. Rising up a bit more the perfectly quaffed brunette lovingly caressed her wife's cheek solemnly swearing in a soft, loving tone, "I do. I love you and I can't imagine anything better than starting a family with you."

A wide delighted smile fell to pepper kisses over tan hips and lower abdomen as her wife chuckled with joy. All laughter faded as soft pink lips slowly and gently suckled that sensitive flesh through the lacy fabric with ever-increasing pressure. "Oh God," Regina cried out head falling back at the stunning sensation. With careful pressure, Emma suckled the fabric away from that lovely fold of flesh she adored so much. The stylish brunette bit down on a soft whimper at the loss of that sweet mouth and the shock of cool air on warm, damp flesh.

Looking down all breath abandoned the composed woman at the sight of an intensely focused Emma tugging the undergarment off with her teeth. With a sharp whimper and a longing gaze, Regina called her lover back. The gentle artist knew that sound all too well. It called to her drawing out a hunger like no other. Full lips enveloped a throbbing clit suckling tight with slow gentle tugs taunting it to stiffness. "Oh FUCK, Emma," the brunette cried out wildly gasping at the electric shock that coursed over every nerve in her body. Designer heels linked behind the blonde's shoulders holding her tight against where her wife needed her. Full hips rocked in anticipation as manicured nails fisted in golden waves.

Overcome by the sweet flavor and insistent hunger of her wife Emma began to firmly stroke the stiff nub with her tongue teasing it against the roof of her mouth. A delicate touch trailed exploratory fingertips along the outer edges of the beautiful brunette's sex as though discovering them for the first time. Gently caressing closer the aching blonde moaned as a slow tear of desire dripped over her fingers. The anguished sound of need echoed through her wife's clit eliciting a soft, low moan rich with wanting. "Oh God, yes Emma please," a throaty feline voice urged.

Emma could never resist that sound from her wife, not even for a second. Once patient fingers slid smoothly within as though they were perfectly made for the exact right fit. Regina moaned low and raw at the delicious penetration. A soft whimper of completion met the press of knuckles to the beautiful brunette's entrance when her wife reached full hilt. With a soft hiss of desire, designer heels dug into a toned back through the simple dress shirt as the impassioned producer began to thrust herself on those magic fingers.

A raw moan echoed through the captured flesh at the dizzying sensation of being surrounded by her wife in every possible way. As manicured fingers fisted tighter in her hair Emma began to roughly, frantically batter that slick clit between her tongue and the rough of her mouth. Feeling her wife clench down and drip over her fingers only spurred the enflamed artist on. Firm thrusts drilled deeper only to curl and stroke tauntingly over the deepest center of Regina's pleasure. Back arching high at the intense pleasure raking her body the stylish femme thrust back against the touch with wild wanton abandon.

With passionate curses and raw cries of her wife's name, the normally composed woman erupted over her own desk drenching Emma's fingers and wrist in the evidence of her ecstasy. That familiar euphoric peace settled over the sated blonde as she slowly kissed her way up her wife's delectable body silently worshiping the vessel that would bring a new life into theirs. Regina cradled that beautiful face meeting her wife in a slow, savoring kiss indulging in the not uncommon flavor of herself on those talented lips. Toned thighs clamped down on a firm arm holding those magic fingers in place a little longer as the stylish brunette sighed contentedly into the embrace.

Emma melted into the magic of her wife's kiss tenderly stroking raven locks with her free hand. As the fever of their lovemaking began to cool leaving a tender peacefulness in its wake a gentle green gaze lovingly caressed aristocratic features. With tender concern, the attentive artist asked, "Are you nervous?" An enchantingly cheeky grin tugged at the corners of plush crimson lips as Regina fired back, "Only for my waistline's recovery." An elegant hand lovingly stroked the arm that joined their bodies as the feisty femme assured her wife, "But not about this." A brilliant smile lit sea green eyes as the blonde practically cooed with delight, "Good." Trailing the back of her fingers gently over apple cheeks a tender voice assured the artist, "This is us. There's nothing we can't do together. Nothing we can't handle." A thrill of pride raced through the famous poet as she adoringly cooed, "That's my girl." The wedded women lost themselves in a fantastically romantic kiss that spoke to every level of their beings entwined as they celebrated the start of a new life together.


End file.
